


Face's Holiday Blues:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family Reunion Series: [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Death, Drama, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e08 Family Reunion, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Flogging, Free/Freedom, Freedom, Friendship, General, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Memories, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Orphanage, Orphans, Pardoned, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Repressed Memories, Revealation, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slapping, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Throwing Glasses/Breaking Glasses, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Face is getting a little sad, & depressed after finding out about A.J. Brancroft, in Family Reunion, When the team gets a surprise of a lifetime, spending the holidays with BA's Mama, & getting pardon for Christmas, Everyone's in the spirit, Will Face be?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!!**This starts my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!*





	Face's Holiday Blues:

*Summary: Face is getting a little sad, & depressed after finding out about A.J. Brancroft, in Family Reunion, When the team gets a surprise of a lifetime, spending the holidays with BA's Mama, & getting pardon for Christmas, Everyone's in the spirit, Will Face be?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!!*

 

*This starts my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!*

 

Sgt. Bosco "BA" Baracus was excited about spending some time with his mama, he was glad that Stockwell kept his end of the deal, & gotten them all pardoned, after the last mission, that they went on for him, As a sign of goodwill, & faith, They decided to keep working for him, & they knew that people still need The A-Team, & they aren't gonna disappoint.

 

Everyone was packed up for the weekend, & they couldn't wait to see Mama Baracus, & Face's Half Sister, Ellen Bancroft, She was excited to see everyone, after testifying on the behalf of her & Face's father, A.J. Bancroft, The Young Woman wants a little peace & relaxation for this holiday season, & she hopes she can achieve it, & also, she wants her brother, Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck, to know that she knows that they are brother & sister. She will be there for him, as long as he needs.

 

The man in question grumbled at the sight of the holiday decorations, & scenery, Cause of his childhood, He never got to enjoy the holidays much, & it was always a miserable time for him, Sometimes, It's hard to forget. **"God, I ** _can't_** wait for this fucking time of year to be over with"** , he thought to himself, as he look outside at the winter scenery in front of him. Frankie Santana noticed something off about the conman, & he asked their pilot, Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock about it.

 

"This time of year is always hard for him, I think that we should give him his space, & he will come to us in time", The FX Man nodded, & said, "Of course", he didn't want to piss off anyone, so he decided not to push the matter further. When they got there, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, & BA noticed a certain change about Face, as the conman went to greet Ellen & Mama, when they pulled up.

 

 **"God, Please help him get through this time of year, Like you have done in the past, Please, He _doesn't_ deserve this pain"**, The A-Team Leader prayed silently to himself, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, & then they all went inside to get settled in, & get ready for the holiday season, & have fun in the process.


End file.
